


Plumule

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Non-Sexual Intimacy, or at least tried, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: Hanneman remembers a day where he thought would lead to something that would last a lifetime. Realising he got what he wanted, just in a way he came to regret.
Relationships: Hanneman von Essar & Gilbert Pronislav
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Plumule

_“I’m so pleased you accepted my invitation Gilbert.” Hanneman gleamed inviting the knight into his room._

_“The pleasures all mine, although I will admit I’m not used to being invited for tea.” Gilbert said with a slight bow, formal as a knight can be._

_“Then this certainly is a joyous occasion! What better way to begin a new friendship than to share a tender moment over tea?” Hanneman bit his own lip realising his mistake, the word tender was probably not the right one for this situation._

_Gilbert gave him a modest smirk, “I.. agree.” Was all he muttered out, it sent Hanneman in a slight state of panic._

_“W-Well in any case, please take a seat. This won’t take long.” He quickly shuffled him over to the seat, returning his attention to the kettle. Pouring the hot water into the pot, finding it difficult to moved his hand in the correct small circles, in fact it couldn’t stop shaking. His heart raced in his chest throwing him into disarray, he hoped to make a good impression yet already it appears he was coming off too strong for Gilbert._

_“I see you have quite a lot of books, are they all about crests?” Gilbert asked, admiring the shelves hugging the walls of his room._

_“Yes and no, many books are about the history and use of crests but I also happen to have collections of magic casting, poetry, and literature from far corners of the world.” Hanneman couldn’t help but oversell himself on the last line, in truth he did have a large collection, but perhaps not from ‘all’ corners of the world._

_“Do you by chance have any books on woodcarving?” Hanneman noticed the rise in Gilbert’s tone. He pondered for a second, “I don’t believe I do.. At the very least not here.” He settled the pot on the table next to the small dish of cookies and sweets, while taking his seat he quickly glanced to see a faint expression of disappointment._

_“B-But I am certain there are some in my office instead! I promise if I find any I’ll be sure to tell you!” He tried reassuring Gilbert, getting no response. He never felt more of a fool in his life._

_Another wave of silence brushed over the room, Hanneman’s fingers impatiently tapped at the table, had the tea always taken this long to steep?_

_“May I ask what that aroma is?” Gilbert finally asked._

_Hanneman had never felt so thankful, “It’s quite pleasant isn’t it? This tea is one of my favourites, a sweet-apple blend with a dash of lemon.”_

_“That sounds like quite the blend.” Gilbert commented intriguingly. Hanneman felt pleased to hear him say that._

_It had enough time to steep, taking the pot he poured the tea delicately into one of the cups, gently sliding it over towards Gilbert._

_“Do you take any sugar?”_

_“No, thank you. It smells quite sweet by itself.”_

_Hanneman forgot that his mannerisms were also different, not many people his age would still find delight indulging in such sweet things._

_Taking the cup with his fingers, Gilbert blew on it softly then took a small sip. Hanneman held restraint to not lean in closer to see his full expression._

_“This is tea is.. lovely. I don’t believe I’ve had anything like this before.” Gilbert sat entranced and marvelled at it. For a second Hanneman thought he saw a glimpse of a spark behind Gilbert’s eyes._

_“I am delighted you think so! Not too sweet for your liking?” Hanneman asked._

_“Not at all, thank you.” Gilbert replied, Hanneman reciprocated with a smile, relieved that the blend proved to not be too much for him._

_Taking his turn drinking his tea, the taste never grows old for him, the soothing sweet liquid took away the tensity in his shoulders. Peering up at from his own cup, he watched Gilbert take another sip, his shoulders lifting slightly as he visibly enjoyed the beverage._

_For a moment they both sat and enjoyed the essence of the tea, “I take you like your sweets, professor.” Gilbert said, glancing over to the untouched plate._

_“Well- Uh- Yes that is true.” Letting out a chortle, “I will admit, it is my one guilty pleasure.” Rubbing the side of his neck nervously, he recognised this was another moment that would lead to another awkward silence, he had to act this time._

_“I know you are quite skilled with heavier weapons, how is it you can swing them around like they weigh nothing?” Resting his head on his hand, trying to make himself appear not the slight bit anxious._

_“Well as you have seen already, after many years of training it’s only normal for one to become so strong, especially with training such as my own.” Gilbert sat up with some stoicism, as if he was displaying some of what he had built from training._

_“That is quite the feat. And I can see that your arms are very well toned, I’m almost envious of you.” Hanneman reached out to take one of the jam cookies from the plate, taking small nibbles so it would not interrupt his speaking, “My expertise lay among more magic casting, but I also happen to be, and not to brag, very skilled in archery.”_

_That caught Gilbert’s attention, “Is that so? I had no idea you did. If I may ask, what kind of training do you have for your archery?” He leaned in pressing him for more._

_Hanneman almost dropped his biscuit, “Well.. In truth as much as I am proud of it, I haven’t been practising as of late.” Hanneman felt rather guilty about it, thinking back he hadn’t actually practised at all for the past month or two. “Although I have been making up for it in spell casting, I find it’s important to continue teaching my students about the qualities of magic more than anything else at the moment.”_

_“Not to say that what you do isn’t as important! I just mean its important to me over arche- I mean they both-!” Hanneman fumbled every word that fell from his mouth, finding himself unable to stop. The next thing he knew, he swore he was hearing.. laughter coming from him._

_“Please professor there is no harm done. I am impressed you can balance both. We both have our strengths and weaknesses, it doesn’t make us any lesser than each other.” Gilbert calmed the situation with a small wave of his hand._

_“Precisely.” Hanneman agreed wholeheartedly with Gilbert’s sentiment. “I apologise, even at my age I couldn’t help myself from feeling worried, I was afraid that this wouldn’t go well or end in disaster.”_

_Hanneman suddenly notice Gilbert’s mouth curl into a frown, no longer making eye contact with him, “Well.. If I am being honest professor, I was.. apprehensive at first about this meeting. I couldn’t get my head to wrap around the idea of someone so willing to use their time.. with me.” Gilbert said solemnly as he continued to stare down near his hands. “It felt too good to be true, after all I did..”_

_Hanneman’s heart ached at Gilbert’s words, “Perhaps that could be true Gilbert, maybe it is too good to be true, or another round of torment to punish you. Or this could be a step that from here gives you the chance to become a better person. I can already tell by looking at you, that you are someone who is gentle yet stern, and buried deep down I see someone very hurt.” Catching Gilbert’s glance again, Hanneman puffed up his chest and continued._

_“I do not intend to impose on your personal life or matters, but right now I want to be here for you, and finally get to know this man named Gilbert. So please don’t feel as if you are undeserving of something as wholesome as friendship.” He hoped his words had managed to reach him, Gilbert lifted his head to stare into Hanneman’s eyes. Staring back into his tired blue eyes, looking deep within him, he felt relieved he did._

_“Thank you, professor Hanneman as do I. I am unsure whether that day will come, but for now I will give it my best.” Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Gilbert gave him a reassuring smirk, “I suppose if possible, we shouldn’t be so formal with each other. I’m not that much older than you.”_

_“I am sure that will change as we get to know each other better.” Hanneman beamed back, barely containing the feelings of anxious dwelling renewing itself into excitement in his gut. “I know this is tea but, I propose a toast.” Hanneman lifted his cup near Gilbert, “Here’s to us, two older gentlemen finding friendship.”_

_Gilbert observed the confusing yet warming sentiment, nevertheless, he lifted his cup, “And to a very blessed friendship indeed.” With a small tink of their cups, Hanneman felt the tying of a new connection, something that would last more than a lifetime._

_“You know it would be a great opportunity for us to get together to train, it’s always a pleasure to watch you from afar. I would love to see those muscles wrestle with mine!”_

_As the words dawned heavily on Hanneman, across him with a sharp inhale Gilbert threw into an immediate coughing fit, sending some tea to fly across the table._

_“Goodness! Are you alright Gilbert?!” Hanneman fretted watching the knight murmur and cough while hitting his chest to clear his airway._

_“I’m- alright!” He said between coughs. Hanneman got out of his chair and rushed to take out his handkerchief, offering it to Gilbert. A soft and shaky hand humbly accepted it, Gilbert wheezed and wiped his mouth._

_“I’m so sorry, I had no idea how indecent that sounded.” Hanneman lowered his tone and hung his head in shame._

_“It’s truly no matter.. You just caught me by surprise.. no harm at all.” Gilbert cleared his throat, trying to find his voice again. Looking at the table he had soiled after his overreaction, “Oh dear, I wasted some of your precious tea.” Gilbert uttered with deep remorse._

_“There is no need for such apology, there’s always more.” Hanneman consoled the old knight, he felt more glad to see he was alright, “Besides, you can always make it up to me by bringing some of your own!” He tried lightening the mood between them with a chuckle._

_“Yes, perhaps I will.” Gilbert’s cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, his emotions appeared contagious as Hanneman’s face glowed at the same time, his heart filled with delight seeing him express such sincerity._

_Hanneman had never found something so charming than seeing Gilbert with a smile._

The long deafening scream of the kettle fell on his ears, listening to the kettle boil and rattle against the iron it stood on. Blinking a couple of times to return him to the present and rubbing his eyes, the late sun piercing through the windows and staining the hall.

He remembered where he is, and everything else, the current state of Garreg Mach and the ongoing fighting were things he didn’t want to concentrate on. The must have let his mind wander to far back, the reminder knocked itself back over his shoulders, ruffling the roots of his scalp trying to shake them off feverishly, the one thing he wanted to think about is tea.

He didn’t want the sound to fade away just yet, he wanted to stay within the confines of the past for a little longer. Hanneman slumped back, leaning against the counter he craned his neck back, not moving an inch, just letting the gruelling screams play out and echo in the hall.

Pouring the hot water into the teapot, the steam rose and collected in his monocle, instinctively using his shoulder to rub it clear, “Today was another tiring day. I know they’re all grown up but they’re still my students. Seeing them grow so much fills me with pride, however I can’t help but worry for some, especially one very boisterous boy..” He rambled out loud, taking care to not spill hot water all over the table again, the last time he had gotten distracted it created a lot of pain for him to clean, and left a rather large stain on the wood, it ruined the furniture.

Placing the steeping pot on the table, he removed his robe and neatly draped it on the chair, smoothing out the creases on the arms. Turning back to return to a small cabinet, he took out the usual china he always drank from and a small metal tin, taking the lid off to peek inside, “It appears I’m running out of biscuits again, I’ll have to make some more when I have the time.” He let out a heavy sigh.

Like clockwork his hands went to work with the set up, placing down both sets he picked up the pot and moved it it in a circular motion, making sure the tea had a chance to release its aroma and flavour. From the tin he took an assortment of biscuits and arranged them neatly on the plate, sneaking one with the jam centre.

“I’ve been thinking about having another discussion with the one with two crests, Lysithea, she still hasn't accepted my offer nor the research into her crests."

Carefully he poured into the first cup, the typical smell of sweetened apple making its rounds again, ensuring that not a single drop would soil the sides or leak onto the saucer, even letting the last drops drip down the teapot.

“Although there is a high possibility she will yell at me again, but I suppose that is no matter, I won’t be giving up that easily.” He declared with an encouraging resolution. Moving to the second this time he wasted no time in pouring it, without care for the stray droplets that spilled onto the tablecloth below, creating growing wet circles on the cloth. Finishing it by placing a small cube of sugar on the teaspoon balancing on the saucer, he slid the first cup over to the other side of the table.

“I should add I have been trying to cut down on sweets lately, but it never appears to work out. Lately my research has taken a lot out of me. I suppose it can’t be helped, I can allow myself to indulge in these treats a little longer.” He continued with his rambling, scooping a small teaspoon of syrup and mixed it into his cup, listening to the spoon tinkling against the cup, the hollow scraping putting him into a sort of trance.

The reality of the situation presented itself boldly, all that stood there was Hanneman and an empty chair, and he knew it. He wasn’t afraid to admit to himself that this behaviour deemed quite.. disturbing. Finding himself sitting alone in his room, pouring tea for a man long gone, why continue with this?

It brought no sense of comfort nor joy, all it did was remind him of the stink of bitter loneliness that stained the walls of his room and his core. He already let out all his anger after that fateful day, everyone did. It was a tragedy to lose so many, including some of his former students.

Hanneman did make the effort of staying true and positive, focusing on his research and the ones that were still around. But sometimes on late nights he would walk by the courtyards and see a familiar silhouette crying to herself in solitude, he always felt helpless, never able to find the courage to comfort her.

Deep down, all of this was because of his own selfish despair. The eating guilt of a missed opportunity, a blossoming relationship that had been ripped away before his eyes, before he could have a chance to really get to know the hidden layers of Gilbert Pronislav. Hanneman could never contain the ache in his heart.

There were so many things he wanted to ask him, if he could he would try and mend the relationship between him and his daughter. Hear that somber and deep, yet soothing laugh of his harmonising with his own. Finally retaining the sense to bring the cup to his lips, he abruptly spat it back into the cup. By his own fault, he had left it too long, the tea had already become cold and sour.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I'm not very good with transition angst so when I remembered the silver snow route and my hands did all the work XD. Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed this ahaha.


End file.
